The Infinite Secret
by OneHoneyEyeOneIceBlue
Summary: The Doctor's found another, but the secrets don't stop there. ReWrite of Rainia I Was A Time Lord Once but edited plot. Started after Gridlock, but several years in his future. Still 10doc. Torchwood from 3rd chap. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Yes, after many months of cringing at what I put first time around, I have decided to re-write Rainia. Some chapters will be merged, edited or erased completely, seeing as I want this to go a different way than the confusing first time. And as you'll probably guess, I just watched Gridlock.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, but if I did I wouldn't put it on after football. XD**

**-------------------------------**----------------

_But know this Doctor, you are not alone._

He remembered meeting Boe for the last time.

He remembered denying it to Martha.

He remembered finding her.

Again.

Poking his head out of the door, he saw he'd landed in a small alleyway near Cardiff Bay. He watched the small children laughing and chasing each other oblivious to the boiling sun. He locked the door of his police box and loosened the collar on his shirt. Turning, he saw the large stately house peering over the edge of a shopping centre, and made his way towards it.

He watched her, deep in conversation with two other women. Her long dark brown hair was scraped up into a high pony above her head, not stopping until it reached her waist, brushing against her black leather knee length coat. She stomped her boot clad foot, and crossed her arms again her black vest. One of the women pointed something out on a sheet she was holding, and she pulled her mid thigh length skirt down. Her eyes flitted upwards for a moment, then she did a double take. A smile crept along her face, her bright green eyes twinkling. She told the women to leave her, without taking her eyes off him, and as they turned her back, she ran towards him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Where you been? It's been at least a month." She whispered in his ear, keen for no-one else to hear. She pulled away, watching his grin grow.

"Oh, you know. Saving humans, aliens and a mix of both. I mean how much trouble does New Earth get into?" She took his hand, and led him through a nearby door. A large room, painted cream with cream carpet, followed. A few large squashy chairs were dotted around the walls. A large window was behind a glass desk, littered with papers, PDAs and pens. It would have looked like a reasonably normal office, if tit weren't for the several in-built computers on the walls showing locations of recent disturbances and staff, and several guns lying about on the desk.

"Seeing as you're here, maybe you could give me a hand with a report I just got in from the outskirts. You remember that missing group from Canary Wharf? Well, we think we found it. It must have been sent to Cardiff, but got a bit stuck in the rift. Ah well, fancy a bit of stress relief?"

**-------------------------------**----------------

Pulling up outside a apparently abandoned warehouse, Rainia grinned at the confused look on his face. Keying a code into a keypad near a door that looked like it was just cut out of the warehouse wall and stuck on with hinges, she heard several locks click open. As she pushed the door open, she called out into the empty white room. In the centre of the floor, a Weevil suddenly appeared and made it's way towards the door where the two were standing. Pulling a remote out of her pocket, and pointing it towards the ceiling, nowhere in particular, she pressed a small red button with TERM. on, and the Weevil vanished.

"Roxie! Tan!" Rainia called out into the now empty room, and heard two sets of frantic footsteps coming from the other side of the room. A door opened, that blended into the wall perfectly, showing two slightly embarrassed women. They were both dressed in white gym gear with white harnesses holding two simulation guns. One of the women with bobbed black hair, Roxanne, stepped forward, clear of the door.

"Uh, I guess we left the simulator on . . ." With a slow, obvious nod of the head, Rainia turned to her partner.

"Guys, we've got a bit of trouble. The missing group of Cybermen from the Canary Wharf have turned up, stuck in the rift on the outskirts of Cardiff. Now, meet the Doctor. He's going to be helping you today, seeing as he was actually there at Canary Wharf, and he's a bit of an expert when it comes to Cybermen." She turned to leave.

"Oh, and he's my dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N One chapter after the next, you lucky people. But the next one (or several as the case may be!) probably wont be up for about a week. Sorry! Reviewers get . . . fake Sonic Screwdrivers filled with bubble bath! Blue bubble Bath!! xD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood (it's coming later . . .) but if I did I would rip the void to pieces (in writing, then filming . . .) to get Rose back! **

**P.S My nose hurts. Try not to headbutt your friends noses with the back of your head. It may result in a large nosebleed and missing quite a bit of geography. Wait, that's good . . . **

**-------------------------------**----------------

The tension in the back of the car was unbearable. The only sound was coming from the two hand-held PDAs beeping held by Roxanne and Tania in the back seat. Eventually, they pulled up outside what looked like a set of abandoned allotments. Plastic bags hung from the trees and dead plants were scattered all over the dusty soil. At the opposite end, a set of gratified garages stood, daring those brave enough to come near. As everyone shut the doors on the silver SUV, the three women drifted their hands towards the top of their skirts, where a concealed gun could be drawn, aimed and fired before anything else could even find their weapon. Listing carefully, they heard what they dreaded. _Thud . . . Thud . . . Thud . . . _As metallic footsteps came closer,the group dived behind a rotten shed. Silently, the women checked their guns, as the Doctor pulled his only weapon out of his pocket. Rainia nodded at her partners and broke cover & pointed her gun at a group of Cybermen approximately 80 strong.

"By the order of the Angel Institute, you have been found trespassing on property, and conspiring to murder in a way not meant for this universe. You are demanded to de-arm, seal up your entrance and come with me for transportation. Any refusal to follow these orders will result in execution. Any illegal communication with your species or any other that has been found guilty of a intergalactical crime will also result in execution. Now, before you refuse, and I'm forced to shoot you all, can you identify yourselves as the regiment sent from Canary Wharf to upgrade Cardiff?" She spoke without a tremor, aiming directly at the Cyberman closest to her.

"We are the regiment sent to upgrade the citizens of Cardiff. We refuse to obey your demands as you cannot damage us. We are superior. You will identify yourself then come with us for upgrading. It is compulsory." The metal man spoke with it's robotic voice as it formed it's sentences.

"First, I'm going nowhere. Second, the rest of your kind on this planet has been destroyed, and we will do the same to you. Third, one more chance. Follow the demands and we wont harm you."

"We refuse. You cannot damage us. We are Human 0.2. You will be upgraded." When the robotic voice stopped ringing out throughout the graveyard of plants, Rainia swung her gun around at a Cyberman to the left. Two shots pierced it's metal body and it fell to the ground. A few electrical crackles sounded in the background as she swung back to face the leader.

"Cyberleader of regiment 2407a on mission 796a729g. You have refused to follow the demands of the Angel Institute, and therefore you, and any soldiers under you on the same mission, must be executed as you present a danger to the citizens of Cardiff and threaten to disrupt the intergalactical peace on this planet set up as part of the Shadow Proclamation." The moment she finished speaking, a shot ran through his body and the other 78 Cybermen armed.

"Ah, well." Roxanne and Tania broke cover where they'd been trying to stop the Doctor running onto the field. Pulling out their guns, they follow Rainia's lead, and put one bullet through every Cyberman while dodging red shots being aimed at them. Eventually, all that was left was a pile of scrap metal.

"Right, someone call a clean-up crew out here, and get me Celeste on the vidlink. Dad, with me." As Roxanne and Tania headed back to the SUV, Rainia and her dad made their way over to the foreboding garages. She walked past each garage, banging her fist on the centre of the door each time she passed one. One creaked open, and a sudden wind picked up. Peeking through nearly shut eyes, a glowing blue rip hovered in the centre of the otherwise empty garage.

"Right, we'll need . . ." Rainia was interrupted by the sound of an SUV pulling up behind her. But when she turned around, instead of seeing the silver SUV she expected, a black one stood with "Torchwood" engraved on the side. She said one word.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Maybe not . . . Anyway, I read this really good fanfic about the Time War, but I can't remember who it's by. xD It made me think about a slightly different plot line . . . Look at the title. The clues there!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, or Torchwood, but if I did I would probably be snogging the face off David Tennant. XD**

-------------------------------------------------

Rainia stuffed her gun back in her skirt just as Jack descended out of the SUV wielding a gun. She passed a sideways glance at her dad, who was looking just as nervous as her. With a burst of confidence, she spun around to face Jack, a look of are-you-really-going-to-shoot-me on her face.

"Hey Jack. Uh, we should just be going, I guess you guys can take it from here . . ." She went to walk back across the allotments where she saw Rox and Tan driving off in the SUV. Muttering words to herself, she heard Jack's booming voice issue commands.

"Hey, you're going nowhere. Get back here, slowly, and turn around. Then you can explain how your near our scene and how your know my name."

"Ah, I guessed I dropped myself in it there, Captain Harkness. Clearly you don't recognise me, and I really shouldn't be here seeing as your here now, so me and my . . . associate here will just be going now." The Doctor started half-walking, half-running towards Rainia giving a small wave at the team wielding guns at them. Jack nodded at Tosh who went over to the rip and shut the garage door, as the wind stopped.

"You still haven't explained what you're doing at my scene. You're going to come with me and explain yourself." The Doctor was clearly trying hard not to laugh. "It don't see what's so funny."

"Well, you see . . ." Rainia nudged him in the ribs. "Uh, you just used to know me. I know you wont recognise me, but . . ."

"Look, I'll come. But I don't want any medical checks or treatment or anything. No offence, Owen." Owen gave a bewildered look to Gwen behind him.

"Fine."

"And you wont need any handcuffs or anything. I'm not exactly . . . average." A snort came from the Doctor's direction, clearly showing what he thought of her choice of words.

"Ok, but we'll have to bring your friend along too. Now go to the back of the car. Gwen?" As Rainia and the Doctor headed to the back, Gwen following gun still aimed, she heard him speak to her, in her head.

_We're a bit stuck, aren't we?_

_Well, we've just been captured by Torchwood, and we're aliens, Jack doesn't recognise me, and defiantly not you, and my institute is going to go bananas. So a bit stuck? Yeah, I'd say so. Oh, and Jack, no matter what he promises, will so scan you, find out who you are, and we'll wither be killed, which'll be fun to explain to humans, or be offered coffee. And I don't like coffee._

_Maybe they'll have bananas. _

Rainia suppressed a smile, which was more than could be said for her dad, as Gwen searched them, taking her gun with protests from Rainia along the lines of "Hey! I'm not a little kid you know! I can handle a gun!" and had fun in the Doctor's pockets, which was interesting to explain why there was a giant banana in his pocket. Eventually, they were bundled into the back of the car, along with the rest of the team. The journey was uneventful, with the odd smile from Rainia or the Doctor. Once or twice someone dared ask what was so funny, and, in unison, Rainia and the Doctor went "Nothing." After several minutes of awkward silence, the car stopped and everyone got out. Rainia walked ahead, level with Jack.

"So, hows the 21st century treating you?" Jack turned sideways and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, how do you know about that? No amount of research or hacking could have told you that."

"Look, just scan me. Don't tell anyone else, don't tell . . . uh, my partner. Then I'll tell you. Only you." Jack gave her an odd look, but proceeded to fiddle with his watch. Swearing under his breath as he read the readings, he looked at Rainia.

"Treat me as normal. As you would a normal . . . whatever. But don't tell anyone. If any of his enemies found out who I was and where I was, I'd be walking with a different face. And that's complicated to explain." Jack gave her a small nod, not fully understanding what she meant, and took her by the forearm. Mouthing 'Sorry' he held her tightly and gripped her all the way until they passed through the 'tourist office'. Then he led her up to his office, while the Doctor was led away into the interrogation room. Quickly sending some comforting brainwaves, she found herself thrown into a chair opposite Jack's desk. She rubbed her arm as he shut the blinds.

"Sorry about that. It's not the team are exactly . . . open to my history. So, you're another Time Lord. You going to tell me the story?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Wow. Four chapters in one night. I'm on a roll. **

**Anyway, I thought I'd dedicate this chap to Sarah, seeing as it's got her Tasha in.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who, or Torchwood or I would live in the TARDIS.**

-------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about that. It's not the team are exactly . . . open to my history. So, you're another Time Lord. You going to tell me the story?"

"Look, I'm sorry to bring this up but Tasha. Your sister. You remember you came back to the 51st century a couple of times before getting stuck and being picked up by Da . . . the Doctor. Well, her best friend. Channelle? That was, er, me. And maybe I should explain something else. The Doctor is, well, my dad. That's why I was at the orphanage too. He explained it was an attempt to keep the children safe from the Daleks in the Time War. All pods but mine were destroyed, but mine was seriously damaged. Instead of being sent to the 31st century, I ended up in the 51st. I don't remember what actually happened. Well, that's what he told me. Then, I kept on living, seeing as I didn't know I was a Time Lord at the time, being quite young. I was on the way to school, about 16. He ran up to me, started shouting nonsense, as he does quite well, and asked me where I lived. I wasn't telling him that, so he just said ok and wandered off. Later that night, he came to the orphanage and asked to see me. He came in my room, and told me. I thought he was barmy but he showed me how my second heart was just growing and coming into use. Then over several weeks he told me what happened, what would be different, and that he wanted to take me. Travelling. This was years after he lost you and Rose." Jack sat up. "He was so happy to find me. I lost count of how many years I was on board, but I know approximately. And, no, I'm not telling. Then, at some point in the 72nd century, in what was Cardiff, I was fighting Daleks for, basically, my existence. Dad was off somewhere trying to fix up some sort of biomagnetic pulse that would turn the Daleks to mush. A blue rip opened beside me, and I thought that it was him making an exit for me, so I jumped through. When I woke up, I was lying in a field in 21st century Cardiff. That happened a couple of years ago and since then, I've set up some little alien fighting thing because I didn't want to go back. I realised how easy it was for him to lose me as well, though he still comes back to see me. I miss travelling and, yes, I do have to work with some really incompetent humans but I'm still saving the universe."

Jack seemed to be the one to take a breath. "So, just tell me, what happened to Rose?" Rainia became interested in her boots.

"The Battle of Canary Wharf. Surely you knew they were involved. Well, Rose nearly got sucked into the void but her parallel dad saved her. Now she's stuck in the parallel universe, with her mum, Mickey and her parallel dad. But he saw her one last time . . ." Rainia was interrupted by Gwen bursting in the office.

"This guy's barmy! He's apparently got a sonic screwdriver, physic paper, and two hearts! Not to mention a giant banana in his pocket, I don't even want to know what that's for! He says he travels in this blue box and something about a chameleon circuit . . ." Rainia smiled. With a nod from Jack, unnoticed by Gwen, she made her way down to the interrogation room. She sat on the stairs, just out of notice of Owen trying to make sense of his 100mph mouth nonsense.

" . . . and here she is! Come here, then!" Rainia watched Owen glance backwards and forwards between the two Time Lords.

"I give up!" with a smattering of papers on the desk, he stormed off to find Jack. The moment the door slammed shut, they both went into peels of laughter.

"You really are going to drive them mad, you know!" Rainia went down the stairs, and pulled a chair up. "So, what's the plan? Jack's been totally updated on the situation, but I think you're going to have to explain regeneration to him. Have fun! So what were you doing to poor Owen and Gwen? She came into the office in the middle of the sad bit! Typical human timing!" As if to prove her point, Gwen's head came round the door, but no more of her.

"Captain wants to see you. Lucky for you, I think he's in a good mood." He head vanished around the door, leaving a crack open for them to get through.

"I think we've got some explaining to do . . ."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Go on, press the little button! You know you want to . . . Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have a bit of writers block at the moment! Sorry if this chapter's a bit boring, even if I batter poor Owen up. Aw, bless. Anyway, enjoy and this time, reviewers get . . . Mini Cuddly TARDISes! Even cuter than a baby David Tennant!!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood (told you it would come!) otherwise I would make Daleks pink. I think there's a reason I don't own Doctor Who.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"I thought regeneration was just a myth to go alongside the Time Lords?" Jack stared at his industrial strength coffee as if it was showing a boring television programme.

"Nope, it's real alright. Most teenage Gallifreyian go through a mini version . . . but I'll explain that later." The Doctor was about to start rambling again, but a stare from Rainia stopped him before he could begin.

"And Rose?" Jack glanced up from his coffee to look glassy-eyed at the Doctor.

"Another thing for another time." Rainia interrupted from the corner. The Doctor just had time for a quick swig of Jack's coffee and a murmured comment, "A bit weak isn't it?", before Tosh slammed the door open, flustered and stammering.

"Jack, it's . . . Owen . . . he's . . . fitting . . . or something . . ." The three of them were out of the office before Tosh could finish "fitting". Sure enough, when the three of them got there, Owen was lying on the floor, eyes closed but flickering behind the lids. The rest of his body was tensed up flat out. Gwen was crouched by his side, Ianto had vanished to try and find some blankets as Tosh caught up with everyone else. The Doctor crouched one side of him as Rainia ran round the other, as Gwen moved out of the way. She checked his pulse as he scanned him with the sonic screwdriver. He threw it to her and watched her scan his head.

"Someone's trying to get into his head. Most likely either an emotional or mental connection, or advanced piece of brain entering kit to put it simply." She stood up slowly. "There's nothing we can do short of a mind meld until they've entered his head, slowly compressing him to death or given up." She glanced back at her Dad while Jack stood forward.

"Why not do that then? The mind meld thing." Jack was looking back and forth between them, desperately searching for answers.

"How would you feel with two other people having a war in your head? It would either send the person back, kill Owen or kill us. What we can do is wait until they've finished and find a way to expel them. It's much safer and more likely. Or we can hope they give up, then quickly put up a mental barrier so that they can't try it again. We just have to wait it out." As if on cue, Owen suddenly opened his eyes, and took a big lungful of air.

"What just happened? One minute I'm sitting on my chair . . ." He slowly sat up, as if checking his body for injuries mentally. Rainia crouched down to his level, hands on knees.

"Look, there's no time now. I need to do something very specialised to stop it happening again. If I don't then it might happen again. Worse." He took it all in and nodded. She raised her hands to his temples.

"Don't you need some sort of contraption?" He looked dubiously at her.

"It's a . . . alien thing. Close your eyes and don't panic." She closed her eyes as he did. After a few moments, he shuddered and opened his eyes. She followed suit.

"You were in . . . my head." Ignoring his statement, she turned back to Jack, small smile on her face.

"He should be ok now, probably just a bit of rest and coffee should see him back to normal. If he does anything like that again, call me or my d . . . partner straight away. Until we find the source, we'll just have to watch him and make sure the barrier stays up." She pulled a beeping PDA out of her pocket and read what it said.

"Sorry, I'd better go. World can't function 2 minutes without me! Um, I'll be back this evening, if that's ok?" She dashed out of the door, pressing buttons on her PDA as she went.

"Are we letting prisoners go now?" Gwen quipped from the corner.

"They're not prisoners. They're the last of a whole race in two people. Left to face whatever's left. You know how old he is? 945. She must be about 70. At least. And they've only got each other." As if coming back to reality, he suddenly changed mood.

"Come on, who gave you permission to hang around nattering? Go check . . . something. Go!"


End file.
